bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS
Table of Contents So do we have a chapter list or is 368 - 376 a best guess? I don't see anything other than the cover image out there yet. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much. Looking at past volumes, apart from the first volume with had an extra long chapter in chapter 1, nine chapters is the minimum for Bleach volume. So at the most, volume 43 will include either chapter 377 (I strongly suspect it does) or a bonus chapter. It is unlikely to have less then nine chapters. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I would be very surprised if it didn't include 377, as it is such a natural point to end the volume. But without proof, I'll leave it on its own page for now and just move the others. Part of the reason I ask is because of the Kingdom of Hollowes business. I'm changing it to Kingdom of Hollows, since it is highly unlikely that the volume and chapter will have different spellings. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thinking about it, 208 pages suggests 10 chapters. Previous volumes with that amount of pages have had 10, while volumes with c.190 have had 9 chapters. Thing is, is it a bonus chapter or a regular chapter? I'm sure we would have some info if it was a bonus, so it is likely Shout at the Dark is also in vol 43. But I'm not moving it until I see an official chapter list. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Just had a look at the raw of the volume. 377 is part of the volume and the answer to your question is it is "Hollows" not Hollowes. (See content page to the left). I have added the chapter and put in a redirect from the original page and edited the navigation. I haven't done the bleach all stars (too lazy). But the stars are (in order): Love, Hacchi, Soifon, Lilynette, Starrk and Barragan. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that. I've added the All Stars, but the images will need to be replaced once the anime reaches this point. Also, the EXecution chapters title's need changing to have a capital "X", which I'll do now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 370 Title of Page Why is this chapter the only one whose title goes by the kanji, rather than the English translation, like the other 369 chapters? I see, in the history, that it was intentionally moved here. Twocents 19:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Others do as well, this just happens to be the only one that has an article for it see Chapters, others have titles already in English. Ancient Chaos 19:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC)' Sorry, I must have been unclear. This article is titled: 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず. However, if this was in the same style as the other chapters with pages, then the article should be titled: 370. Debating Life on the Throne of God. That's why I'm asking why the title of the article related to this chapter goes by the kanji rather than the English translation. Twocents 19:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) The titles of certain chapters are in English by default such as http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/369/04/ this chapter on the other hand is not, hence why it goes by the kanji Ancient Chaos 19:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up for me! Twocents 19:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No problem :D Ancient Chaos 19:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm sorry, I'm still confused. I even tried changing it yet it keeps the kanji. Can someone please explain the reasoning? It just makes no real sense behind it when there is an English title. Revan46 03:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tite sometimes (usually) puts the title in English. When he does that, for the pages, we use the English title. However, sometimes, he doesn't write the title in English, he just puts it in kanji and someone else later translates it. In those cases, we go with what Tite originally put and use the kanji for the article title. Twocents 04:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Change to the Page's Name The chapter was released without an English title. The picture on the page is from one of the scanlation groups, which has apparently pasted a translation over the original title. The raw of the title page is → I'm moving it back to its kanji title. --Yyp 21:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Also, the following are the different translations I have seen of the chapter's name. --Yyp 21:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *'Cnet:' To Speak of Life from the Vantage of God *'Ju-Ni:' Debating Life from the Viewpoint of a God *'Maximum7:' Life From A God's Point of View *'Binktopia:' Mortality from the Point of View of the Divine *'Sleepyfans:' Debating Life From God's Viewpoint Irregular layout I just noticed that this chapter contains the translation just below the title and before the one-line summary. However, this type of translation thing is not present in any other chapter with Kanji titles. So it seems a bit irregular and I propose that it be removed and replaced with the standard, the translation is in ref tags format. It also looks kind odd and ugly. Which is why I am not suggested with adopt this style and go through replacing the other kanji chapters with this translation style. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to add that I have since removed the irregular translation placement and brought everything per how it is with other pages. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 374 Summary As Tinni pointed out here, since Shunsui clearly said "black" and Starrk has no black on his chest, by Shunsui's own rules, he couldn't have cut across Starrk's chest. Based on Starrk's Resurrección, he would have had to cut Starrk across (or stab or whatever) the thighs/crotch. Since we don't see what precisely what he did/how the damage was dealt, should we modify the summary, then, to perhaps be a little less specific? Twocents 15:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the rules were misunderstood since kyoraku took off his haori which is white and was left with regular shinigami garments which are black and therefore Satrrk can't hit him there or anywhere else.--SalmanH 16:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand your comment - my question isn't about where Starrk hit Shunsui, it's about where Shunsui hit Starrk. Twocents 15:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if we should update the summary to reflect that in chapter 375 it became clear Shunsui hit Starrk in his black hollow hole or in the very least rephrase it some fashion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) No, because it was not revealed until the next chapter. Like with Yoruichi's gender (and who she was) not being mentioned in the early summaries, it should be summarized as it was shown. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Title It has come to my attention that the title of this chapter was originally given in Japanese. Per other chapters (like 370) we should change the title to the kanji form for consistency. Please find to the left the original raw cover. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it should be changed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Change made. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 375 Cover Would the page with the mountain of hollows be considered the cover page? Or is it the coloring that came with the chapter? IchigoKitty 22:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It would be the page that has the title on it, which if I recall correctly without actually looking, is the mountain of Hollows. Twocents 22:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC)